Glass Bullet
by AkakuShinigami
Summary: Like a glass bullet, she had launched her way into his heart, where she had shattered and left him in ragged, bloody shreds on the filthy floor. Oneshot.


'Kay, so this is a oneshot, and I know that the ending is sad, but it's Vocaloid so DEAL WITH IT! Yup! This all takes place in Crypton Laboratories, somewhere in Japan, and all of it is in Len's POV.

Summary: Like a glass bullet, she had launched her way into his heart, where she had shattered and left him in ragged, bloody shreds on the filthy floor. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: So, I don't-

LEN STOP STEALING ALL THE BANANAS, I WANTED TO EAT THEM MYSELF!

Yeah…I don't own-

RIN! LEAVE THE ORANGES ALONE!

Idon'townVocaloid.

YOU GUYS GET BACK HERE, I WAS TRYING TO WRITE THE DISCLAIMER. *chases down Len and begins beating him with a banana* *chases down Rin and begins chucking oranges at her*

Yeah…PLEASE DON'T STOP READING BECAUSE OF MY INSANE IMAGINATION T^T

* * *

Glass Bullet

* * *

16:45

Crypton Laboratories

Date Unknown

They were dragging in another captive again. They made him sick sometimes. This time it was a girl about his age, with long golden hair which flew all over the place as she wildly bit and clawed at her captors through the bars of her cage as if she was an insane animal.

"This one was raised by animals, gotta keep an eye on her!" One captor yelled as he grabbed her long hair, almost to her feet when she was standing, and yanked, hard. The girl let out a strangled cry of pain as her face was mashed up against the metal bars of her cage. They dragged her away from the wide open space to a glass observation cell.

One guy just chuckled, "Well her stay with the beasts has certainly messed her up enough to get some good results!" Why did he work here anyways? All people did was 'research' people whose brains were supposedly 'different'. Like this girl. She had been raised by animals in a forest somewhere in the world after her parents abandoned her at the age of two weeks. It was a miracle that she survived, and there was almost absolutely no chance that she would have been picked up like she was by the animals. For all 14 or so years of her life, she had lived in that remote forest with only her 'family' for friends.

Why was he still here? The boy genius, the science kid. Len was amazing at anything that had to do with science, and had graduated _college_ at the age of 13. He had gone on to his dream job of working for Crypton Laboratories. Now his nightmare job. At 10, he was in high school and a loner, shunned for all that made him brilliant. Shunned for his _brilliance_. Nobody was his friend, and he was fine with it like that. He had seen so many different people go through this lab, and not one made it out alive. In the end they were all sliced apart for _research_, for what he had once loved.

This girl, screamed, high, ear-splitting, and animalistic as she was shut in the iron cell with one side foot-thick glass for observation. Jeez, she was loud for him to have heard her all the way from the center space.

"Hey Len! You've been assigned to the new girl, codename Rin! You'll match, brilliant boy!" Everybody here was jealous. Everyone here hated him. Hell, he hated himself for letting himself get dragged into this. He nodded mutely and headed towards the storeroom where he knew he would find what they deemed fit for human consumption. It seemed that they forgot that the subjects they were working with were human, even if they lacked speech most of the time.

He grabbed the whatever-the-hell-that-was and the whatever-the-hell-this-was and poured one into the steel dog bowl, and the other into a steel water bowl. They seemed convinced that the humans they worked with were dogs. He pushed the bowls onto a tray and carried them to the containment area. Every cell was holding some kind of not 'normal' person. She was at the very end, in the cell that the guy who had been raised convinced that he was a vampire had occupied before they sliced open his head to get a good peek at his brain.

He opened the iron cell door in the glass wall, and slipped the whatever-the-hell-that-was and the whatever-the-hell-this-was into her cell. She glared at him, expecting him to do something to hurt her like everybody else.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered to calm her down, and slowly opened the door enough to slip in. He was just about to cautiously enter her cell, when a voice echoed down the hallway of cells.

"So, we're taking Kaito today right?"

"Yeah, it's his turn to meet the Doctor." Len grew sick all over again. The Doctor was the one who would eventually cut up all of these poor 'nutcases' for a better look at how they worked. Len still remembered when the Doctor had announced that he needed a 'normal' human from among them to compare to the captives. Everybody had raised their hands, eager to be the first 'normal' sacrifice. Everybody, that was, except for Len. He had just cowered in the corner, afraid to move for fear of being chosen. A 14 year old in world of insane adults, cowering alone in the farthest corner from everybody else. There was no escape from this bloody wonderland, even at night, as workers slept in dorms on site, lest someone leak information. You weren't even allowed to resign once you were an employee. Most people went completely insane and acted like everybody else within two weeks. Len had lasted for a year. It must be that he was 14, or just that his heart was immune to change. Something within him was different from the rest of society. Something stopped him from falling into the blank paradise of insanity like the rest of the workers.

He quickly eased Rin's door into position, and locked it, before calmly walking out of the containment area, leaving the bowls on the tray in her cell until the end of the day. Jeez, did they enjoy starving people as well as cutting them up? He passed the people who were dragging the fighting blue-haired Kaito, who would only eat corpses and ice cream, into a small transport cage. The facility had had a hell of a time feeding Kaito, having to actually go and _buy_ ice cream. They had plenty of corpses though.

After Kaito was dragged away, Len gave a cursory check to make sure that nobody was around before sneaking back over to Rin's cage. She was sniffing at the stuff in the bowls like a dog, and like a dog, seemed to know that it wasn't fit for human consumption. She whined at him, pleading to get food that would actually taste good and have any benefits at all.

"I'm sorry Rin, this is all I can give you…" he whispered softly, before realizing that the cafeteria was open from 8:00-20:00, and it was currently 17:00. He assured Rin that he would be back, but not understanding, she just pleaded more. He somehow managed to turn away from her wide, beautiful, sky blue eyes to make his way from the containment area to the cafeteria. He avoided people who just wanted to tease him and torture him. Grabbing a banana, an orange, and a sandwich, he acted as if he was heading to his quarters to eat alone, but just grabbed a bag and shoved the food into it.

He hurried back to Rin's cell as if to take back the tray. What good would it do to help one captive, but not the others? The little devil inside of him asked the most annoying questions. Of course it would help soothe his demented, contaminated mind. This facility was killing him anyways. If it didn't end soon, he would probably kill himself. The least he could do would be to help this one innocent girl. His hands shook as he approached her cell. Her face was pressed up against the glass, tray and contents discarded as her long golden hair swirled on the floor. She smiled with wide eyes as he unlocked the door and slipped inside. 17:30. His expedition had taken longer than he expected. Everybody would be in the cafeteria for dinner by now.

He emptied the bag in front of Rin and grabbed the banana for his dinner. She looked curiously at the sandwich before sniffing at it. Len smiled at her antics and took a small bite to show her how to eat it. She blinked and licked the bread before taking a tentative bite. She looked so surprised at the taste, and her tongue rolled it around in her mouth before she chewed and swallowed. Being raised with animals didn't give a person many chances to try a sandwich after all.

Day after day…

Week after week…

One month.

* * *

14:25

Crypton Laboratories

Date Unknown

The researchers had learned about half of what they could from just doing tests on her. Rin was slowly going more insane. Len was slowly descending into a kind of insanity known only to those who have nothing left to live for, in fact, they have every reason to just quit living. The only reason why Len didn't commit suicide right there was the fact that Rin was still living. She needed him. He needed her. He kept her from starving, and gong insane from lack of decent human contact. She kept him from descending farther into his madness, and leaving her.

"Hey Rin, want the last orange slice?" Len asked her as he sprawled on the floor of her cell. She had developed an unexplainable love for oranges over the past month. Despite the fact that he was lying in the open, Len didn't even bother to check if anybody was in the confinement area anymore, the schedules of the people who came into the confinement area were ridged, and he had developed a newfound talent for avoiding them. He had also developed a strong friendship with the girl in front of him, who was currently eating the orange slice in her favorite way, sucking on it. She looked up at him with huge sky blue eyes, pleading for more.

"Sorry Rin, but you ate them all," he sighed as she latched onto his arm and didn't let go.

"Rin! Get off me!" he thrashed around. She clung tight to his arm and started to cut off the circulation. "Rin! That hurts!" As he let out a high-pitched, and rather, he had to admit, girly scream, because she somehow managed to knee him where it _really_ hurts. She blinked innocently and smiled so big that it looked like her face would split in half. Then, voices pierced the comfortable silence.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone scream from in here. You hear that Jed?" one voice asked.

"Yeah…You think it could be 'cause of Len. He's certainly been acting all strange lately, disappearing and all…" the other voice mused.

Len tensed, and whispered a goodbye to Rin. He told her he was sorry, for everything that he was ruining in this one moment. He told her that he was glad to have known her.

They took him away. They found him in Rin's cell, wrapping a confused Rin in his arms. They pried him away from her, beating her until she fainted after she called out and tried to run to him. He cried out too, so they beat him. They took him to a solitary confinement cell, and threw him in. They didn't feed him, just water, one glass every day. He was dying. Slowly. Painfully…

Len knew that he would only be able to survive for another day or two. Already he was weak. His brain was almost dead, and he was in an almost comatose state. But he thought of how Rin must be being treated, and lived on. What he didn't know was that Rin was dead. After he had left, she went on a rampage. She managed to kill two guards before they subdued her, overdosing her on quetiapine, which ended up killing her. The Doctor had been very upset with his guards, and killed the one who had mixed the quetiapine. He had claimed Rin for his private experiment and locked himself away to play with her brain.

* * *

8:46

Crypton Laboratories

Date Unknown

One day. That was the max Len could survive for now. There was no way that he would be able to live longer than that. They would never let him out. Not after what he had done. Fraternizing with the enemy. He might as well end his suffering now and join Rin where she would eventually be. He prayed. For the first time in his prideful and tormented life, he prayed. He prayed that Rin would find the happiness that he would get soon eventually. He prayed that he would get to meet her after he went to the place where people went after they died. He prayed that he wouldn't go to Hell at least, because Rin was too sweet to ever make it there. And he had done at least one good thing in his life right? Trying to help Rin. He wasn't completely sinful. Mostly, he just prayed that Rin would be happy.

As if they had planned it, there was a knock on the door as Len was searching for something sharp.

"Hello? Are you there Len?" The girl outside giggled and unlocked the heavy door, swinging it open. Len looked up at her from his seat on the floor. She had large teal eyes that matched her long teal pigtails, which skimmed the floor. A light, white dress was covered in a bloodstained lab coat.

"I've come to tell you the news! Isn't it wonderful! Rin has finally given us all of her secrets Len! You should be celebrating by what you put into motion! We have a much better understanding of how to control the human mind now…but I just wanted to bring you something. Oh! How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Hatsune Miku, otherwise known as the Doctor." The Doctor smiled at Len as if she expected him to be throwing himself down at her feet. He just scuttled backwards like a crab and pressed himself up against the wall, hissing at her.

"That's not very nice…" the Doctor pouted, but gave up when he didn't respond. "Anyways, I just wanted to bring you this as a present!" She pulled out a wrinkled greyish object from her lab coat. A brain. Len was confused for a second, before the Doctor pulled out a clump of soft, golden hair, matted with blood she hadn't bothered to wash out. His eyes widened and his hands clamped over his mouth as his gorge rose. _That was Rin_. That was Rin's brain. Oh God, what had he done?

The Doctor twirled around, her dress and lab coat floating around her with her long pigtails. "I _knew_ you would love it! Here, take it! I have no need of it anymore!" She held out the brain and hair to Len, who just pushed himself even farther against the wall. His hands couldn't hold back his bile anymore, and he retched in the corner of the cell.

"Are you okay? You should probably get out of here…" The Doctor fretted, and leaned over Len, her bloody lab coat in his face. He stopped breathing, but the smell of Rin's blood managed to infiltrate his nostrils anyways. He gagged as the Doctor pulled his painfully thin body up and out of the cell.

"Here, you can go to sleep…" the Doctor crooned, and lay him down on a thin mattress. His eyes slipped closed, and he fell into the deep, warm, dark of unconsciousness.

* * *

21:12

Crypton Laboratories

Date Unknown

Len's eyes flickered open and trained on the crack in the ceiling before realizing that he wasn't in his room with other workers. He was in one of the many unused lab rooms. Beside him, there were many new, unused dissection instruments. His eyes slid to the brain and lock of golden hair lying next to him. His stomach contracted in dry heaves, considering that there was nothing in it. He remembered his visit from the Doctor. Again, his eyes slid to the sharp dissection tools, and landed on the scalpel. It would be so easy to just slit his throat. Now that Rin was gone, there was nothing to live for…

His eyes caressed the sharp blade, and words from long past echoed through his head.

_Remember, do what makes you happy. It will always be the right choice in the end…_

Before he had departed to work in Crypton, his mother had told him that. To make yourself happy. He would find Rin if he did this, he would find his light. He realized that like a glass bullet, she had launched her way into his heart, where she had shattered and left him in ragged, bloody shreds on the filthy floor of his mind. His arm shifted slightly, rustling the sheets on the lab table he was lying on. He could be put back together, just like her. His thin fingers closed weakly on the handle, lifting it towards his throat. His mental floor could be wiped clean. Once beautiful and lively sky blue eyes closed for the last time as a chest lifted for a last breath. The scalpel fell with as much force as his nutrient deprived muscles could summon, and split skin, muscle, and plunged deep enough to kill. Blood leaked out onto the once pristine white sheets of the dissection table. Hollow eyes glazed over, chest stopped moving, heart stopped beating…Len was dead, with a small smile on his face.

The Doctor smiled as she watched her best scientist kill himself. Her crimson stained goals were as close as they would ever be. She might even be able to achieve her dream of world domination. But for now, having the ability to experiment on whatever she saw was enough. She started to chuckle as blood dripped to the once pure floor of the room. That was her new favorite dissection table. Her chuckle escalated into a full blown evil laugh as she collapsed, laughing her way to the death that she had cheated the past few years. Finally, the Doctor lay dead on the floor, the remains of her last laugh etched on her face. After all, she had only been a broken automaton.


End file.
